Sam's Story
by Fireflare14
Summary: This is a story for my best bud. It takes place after the seventh book. Two girls get the surprise of a lifetime when they find out their magical. Their story takes them all the way to Higwarts in England, but trouble lurks for them there...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Samantha Clark! This is the last time I'll ask you to unlock your door! Open it this instant!" The intense shouting woke the sleeping girl from her dreams. She groaned and forced her foggy head from the pillow. She shrugged the blue comforter off of her and stood. Stiffling a yawn, she crossed the room and clicked the lock on the door. Pulling it open, Sam came face to red face with her foster mom, Claire. Sam's eyes widened and her drowsiness vanished. Claire looked mad, and sometimes that could get really bad.

"Why was the door locked?" Claire asked, twirling her red hair.

"Cause I was sleepin'?" Sam tried, hoping Claire wouldn't yell. Her hope died.

"You idiotic girl! Do you have any idea what time it is? I'm going to be late for work at this rate, since I spent a half hour trying to get into your room! And you have cleaning to do!" Sam winced at every word, praying the rant would end soon.

Then another door opened in the hall, and Sam's sister (Not really) Melody walked into the open. Her eyes were red and puffy, as if she'd been crying, and her face was half hidden by her dark hair and a sweater hood.

"What's going on?" Melody asked, her voice cracking. Claire then realized she'd arrived and began to shout at her, too.

"And you! You're just as bad as she is! How did I get stuck with such lazy brats? I'm leaving for work, now, and when I get back this place better be absolutely spotless!" With that said, Claire turned and stalked away. Sam waited until she heard the front door slam to let out the breath she'd been holding in. Frustration and anger consumed her, and she felt the need to hit something. But the she saw Melody sink to the floor, tears rolling down her face. All of Sam's anger quickly faded into compassion, and she crouched down beside her sister.

"You okay, Mel?" Sam asked, her voice gentle. Melody leaned her head on Sam's shoulder and sighed.

"I just can't take any more stress today," she said.

"What's wrong, Melody? You seem really upset."

"I… I snuck out to see him again last night."

"Please tell me you don't mean Kasey, the guy who has more girlfriends than brain cells."When Melody nodded, Sam sighed hard. "Mel, he's bad news. You shouldn't be dating him."

"I know. I just wish I'd listened to you sooner." This confused Sam.

"What?"

"We got into an argument, and…" Melody dropped her hood and brushed the dark hair away from her face, and Sam gasped. On her right cheek, under the crescent moon scar from the accident that killed her parents, purple bruises were starting to form in the distinct shape of fingerprints.

"Did he do that?" Sam snarled, her voice showing her evident outrage.

"Yeah. I'd noticed that he'd… changed. He'd become possessive and aggressive. So I tried to break up with him last night and…" Melody choked on her sentence. "… he hit me. He called me a stupid worthless bitch. He told me that, without him, I wouldn't be anything." Melody stopped, biting her lip to prevent her eyes from overflowing. Inside, Sam was boiling over with anger.

"That jerk," she muttered under her breath. "He'll pay for what he said."

"But… I think he might be right," Melody said, brushing away tears.

"Mel, you can't seriously believe that crap!" Sam exclaimed, shocked at her sister's suggestion.

"But it's true!" Melody tucked her knees up to her chest and sighed. "The only reason anybody liked me was because I was dating Kasey. Now, I'm just another nobody."

"That's not true!" Sam protested, putting her arm around Melody's shoulders. "Lots of people like you because you're you. Teresa likes you, Victoria likes you, and that new guy Christian likes you. He's much better for you than Kasey anyway. And I like you. I'll always be there for you." Sam brushed her blonde hair away to show her own crescent scar. The same accident had killed parents, making them both orphans. "We're sisters, after all." Melody smiled, despite her sadness, and leaned into her sister's embrace.

"You know," she said, "Sometimes I wonder what I would do without you."

"You'd be in Springfield from all of your emotional breakdowns," was Sam's sarcastic reply. Melody laughed, all of her remorseful feelings gone, and Sam smiled. She was glad that her sister was feeling better; she'd really liked Kasey, despite Sam's warnings. Breaking up with him had to be hard.

"You're probably right," Melody said, looking up with her wide, ever changing eyes. "Thanks Sam."

"Any time," Sam replied. "Now let's go. We've got a lot of work to do, and I don't want to give Claire any more reasons to be mad at me."

For Sam, the morning dragged on and on monotonously. Claire had left an incredibly long list of chores that took both girls until noon to complete halfway. Sam's arms were sore and tired from constant scrubbing, dusting, and sweeping. Her hands were red and wrinkled from the water and bleach, and her clothes were stained and tagged in places. Melody was in no better shape. Her jeans and hands were covered in soft earth from working outside in Claire's garden. When she came inside, dropping dirt on the rug, Sam snapped at her to change her jeans and clean it up.

When Melody returned, sporting a clean pair of sweatpants, Sam was curled up on the living room couch. Her hand was clenched tightly around a small sponge; an abandoned bucket sat in the corner of the room.

"What's wrong?" Melody asked, seating herself on the sofa beside Sam. The blonde looked angry up close, her cheeks flushing a bright red.

"This house is what's wrong," she snarled, dropping the sponge on the carpet. "I hate this place! I hate Claire, and everything she makes us do! I hate being treated like slaves instead of kids! I just want to run away and never look back!" Melody sighed. Sam was in one of her moods. Sometimes she would get so worked up over one thing and would go on and on about it for hours.

"I know, but where would we go?" Melody asked, wrapping her arm around Sam's shoulders. "We have no family to go to."

"Anywhere's better than this dismal house." Sam was growing more and more frustrated every second. Her anger made Melody nervous. She hated seeing her sister get so upset. Before she could say or do anything, the phone rang from a nearby coffee table. The brunette gave it a quick glance before turning back to her sister.

"You answer it," Sam said, resting her head on her knees. "If it's Claire, I won't be able to stop myself from yelling at her, and that won't help either of us." Melody let out a small sigh of regret, but nonetheless went to the phone and picked it up.

"H-hello?" she said rather nervously into the receiver. A few seconds passed as the caller spoke, and Melody's nervous frown turned into a smile. "Tim! You called!" Sam's head snapped up, her blue eyes wide and eager. Hope began to rise in her chest, vanquishing her depression as her sister talked loudly on the phone.

Tim was their foster father, and Claire's fiancé. He was tall, smart, funny, kind, and the closest either girl ever had to a parent. While Claire bullied the girls and forced them to work, Time was gentle and sweet. He would give them gifts and things that normally were banned, and he took them to nice, fun places while Claire was away. Unfortunately, Tim's work required him to travel often, leaving them alone with their foster mother. Now he was at a business conference in Tampa, but he was due to come home soon.

A few minutes passed and then Melody handed her the phone. Sam, in her angst, almost dropped the phone. She put the receiver to her ear excitedly.

"Hi Tim!" she said, practically shouting.

"Hey Sam! How are you?" asked the gruff voice from the other end.

"I'm… okay," Sam responded hesitantly. Tim caught her pause.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Is Claire overworking you two again?"

"Not really," Sam lied. "How's your business trip going?" she asked, eager to change the subject.

"Good. I'm getting really close to breaking a huge deal."

"So you'll be home soon, right?" Sam couldn't hide the eagerness in her voice.

"Well, actually I have to go straight from Tampa to L.A., so I won't be home for another three weeks." Sam's heart sank like a rock in a pond.

"Oh…" she said. Disappointment hung heavy in her voice.

"I'm sorry, honey. Listen, I have to go now; we're about to start again. But I'll call you as soon as I get to the hotel, okay?"

"Sure, Tim."

"Bye. Tell your sister I love you and miss you both." With that, he hung up, leaving Sam with an empty receiver against her head.

_Three weeks. Three weeks. Three weeks._ The words echoed over and over in her head. That meant three more weeks of shouting, working, and exhaustion. Hell, she started high school in three weeks! By the time Tim got back, she'd be away all day and couldn't hang out with him. Sam dropped the phone as realization hit her like a gunshot. She felt like keeling over and crying at her sister's feet.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Sam couldn't speak. Before she even had a chance, though, a new set of footsteps entered the house. Sam snapped out of her reverie as panic filled her and she looked around madly. Melody jumped and grabbed for her sister's hand.

"Someone's here," she hissed.

"Do you think it's Claire?" Sam whispered back. The footsteps came closer, a heavy thump, thump, thump on wood.

"That sounds way too big to be Claire!" Melody inched even further behind her sister. Sam's heart pounded, and her fingers curled even tighter around Melody's hand. The two sisters slowly inched backwards until they shut themselves in the small adjoining bathroom. Now inclosed in darkness and shadows, the girls began to panic.

"What do we do?" Melody asked nervously.

"I don't know, call for help?" Sam suggested.

"With what? The phone's out there!"

"Where's your cell phone?"

"Not on me."

"God! The one time we actually need it…!"

"I never carry it when I'm home! What about you? Where's yours?"

"Mine died and is charging in the kitchen."

"Great! So we're stuck here until whoever it is out there leaves?"

"Looks like it."

"But they'll find us eventually! This bathroom can only hold us for-" Melody never got to finish her sentence. At that moment, the bathroom door burst open, ripping one of its hinges. Sam gasped when she saw what it revealed. A mountain of a man stood outside the frame, his body casting an enormous shadow. He stood so tall that his head touched the ceiling. He had a scraggly head of black hair and a thick beard peppered with greys and whites. His clothes were old, tattered, and torn. His face was shadowed, making him twice as ghastly. The only thing cheerful about him was his pink umbrella, which would've made Sam laugh is he wasn't a total stranger in her house.

The man called over his shoulder to someone else in the house, causing Sam to panic even more._ Oh god there are more of them,_ she thought to herself._ Think Sam think! There has to be a way out of this mess, but how?_ Unfortunately, Sam's mind shut down in her state of panic, so she could only do one thing.

Sam fainted, hearing Melody's coarse screaming in her ears.

**Hey people! This is a story I'm writing for a friend of mine. We're both absolutely obsessed with Harry Potter, so I decided to make a story where she's the main character and I'm her second. Pleez tell me what you think so I know whether to continue or not. And Sam, if ur reading this, I'M FINALLY DONE!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! So u can stop bugging me about this now… right?**


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction Sam Chapter 2 

Sam came to a few minutes later. She was curled up on the family couch with her head in Melody's lap. The back of her head throbbed like crazy. Sam groaned and reached up to touch the spot, only to wince once her fingers made contact. She assumed that she hit her head on something as she fainted. She pushed herself into a sitting position and almost instantly felt the calming touch of Melody's hand against her arm.

"What happened?" Sam asked her sister as she struggled to regain her bearings.

"You fainted in the bathroom," Melody replied. Sam shot her a frustrated glance.

"I know that," she snapped, just a little harsher than she'd meant to. "I mean, what happened to the giant?"

"Tha' giant your refferin' to would be me," came a curt reply from behind them. Sam froze on the spot. _Don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn around, _she told herself over and over.

Her body didn't want to listen.

Almost as a reflex, Sam glanced over her shoulder, and then wished she hadn't. The man who'd broken the door was standing behind them. Sam cried out and jumped up, backing away from the couch. She stopped once her back hit the t.v. shelf. Her hands groped around for something to defend herself with as she panicked.

Seeing her sister's anxiety, Melody got up from her seat and went over to her. She grabbed Sam's wrists in a tight hold, forcing the blonde to drop the t.v. remote she'd been about to throw. Melody stared deep into Sam's blue eyes and began to speak softly, trying to calm her sister down.

"Sam, you need to relax!" Melody coaxed, struggling to keep her hold on Sam's wrists. "He says he's not here to hurt us. You don't need to worry." But her attempt at persuasion went unsuccessfully. Sam kept struggling to pull her wrists away, never taking her eyes away from Melody's.

"Are you insane?!" She shouted at the brunette. "A complete stranger just broke into our house and you believe him when he says he won't hurt us? And to top it off, he's ten feet tall and looks like he could break through the Great Wall of China! And you believe him over your sister?!"

"Well…" Melody stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"Exactly," Sam retorted. "Now let go of me so I can call the police or something!"

"There's no need fer tha' now," said the man from the other side of the room. "I got no interest in harmin' ya. I just wan' ter talk."

"Like I'm going to believe an intruder," Sam snapped. "Melody let go!"

"No!" Melody was done being gentle now. She grabbed Sam by the shoulders and shook her fiercely. "Will you stop being so stubborn and just listen to what he has to say? After that, if you still think he's a criminal, then you can call the police, okay?" Sam stared at her sister with wide eyes. Melody almost never spoke up like this to her. Sam peered at the man over Melody's shoulder, and then back at her sister's determined face. Biting her lip, she fought against the instinct to push her sister away and call for help. Finally, after a minute of thinking, Sam sighed and spoke.

"Fine," she said. "I know I'll regret this, but I'll listen to what you have to say." _Even though I know this is a __really__ bad idea,_ she thought to herself. "Now will you let me go?" Melody smiled in success and released her hold on Sam's wrists.

"Now that tha's over, I might as well introduce myself," the man sat himself down on the couch, and Sam could've sworn the sofa sank three feet. "The name's Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds a' Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Melody asked. What's that?"

"Ya mean ya never heard o' Hogwarts School fer Witchcraft an' Wizardy?" When both girls shook their heads, Hagrid sighed. "Well, I shoulda expected this seein' as ya both live in America an' not England. I best explain it to ya then. Hogwarts is a school fer kids born with magical talents, magic powers if ya will. When they turn eleven, they're sent ta Hogwarts ta learn ta use their powers right. We've been searchin' fer you two fer a while, now, ta give ya yer letters so you can go ta this school." As he finished speaking, Hagrid pulled two faded envelopes from the inside of his tattered coat. He held them out for the girls to take from his grubby hands. Sam wrinkled her nose in disgust as she took hers from him. Her full name was scrawled on the front in loopy cursive writing. Sam broke open the colorful seal on the back and pulled out a faded piece of paper. Scrawled on the top was the following:

Dear Ms. Clark,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to attend Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Sam dropped the paper after reading the first line. None of this could be true. Even Melody, who'd been so keen to hear Hagrid's proposal, was shaking her head in disbelief at the paper.

"This is not happening," Sam said. "You expect us to believe that we're some sort of magical freak?"

"I expect ya to believe you're witches," was Hagrid's curt reply. He spoke as if it was clear as day.

"You can't be serious!" Melody protested. "There's no such thing as magic or witches. That's only in books."

Oh really now?" Hagrid asked skeptically. "Well then let me ask ya this. Do you both know how yer parents died?" Sam's heart skipped a beat. How did this stranger know that their parents were dead?

"How do you know about that?" she snarled at him.

"You didn' answer my question," Hagrid snapped back.

"Of course we know," Melody said. "There was a huge car accident on a highway and our parents… were right in the middle of it. Somehow we survived with no injuries except for these scars. We don't remember much because it happened years ago."

"Exactly. It happened long ago, so you wouldn' know how they died, or why." Hagrid folded his hands in his lap and looked up at the two sisters with knowing in his eyes.

"Alright, if you know so much, tell us: how and why did our parents die?" Sam asked, crossing her arms across her chest. It hurt her emotionally to ask that question, but she didn't let her expression or her voice advertise her pain.

"Well believe it or not, whoever told ya tha' messed up hogwash doesn' know what they're talkin' about. I got someone with me who went ter school with yer parents. He can tell ya what really happened. I told him I wouldn' be needin' his help, but now I'm glad he stayed behind anyways. Let me go get 'im." Hagrid pushed himself up off the couch and squeezed through the tiny doorway to the kitchen. Sam sighed and fell back onto the couch where he'd just been sitting. Melody fell beside her and leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder. Sam just noticed that her sister had quiet tears rolling down her face. The death of their parents was always a sad topic, but it hit Melody even harder than Sam. Out of sympathy, Sam stroked her sister's brown hair to calm her down. Melody smiled, and for a moment both girls felt peaceful for once in their lives.

Their harmonic moment didn't last long. Hargid walked back through the doorway. This time, he had someone else following closely at his heels. The man was probably Tim's age, with jet black hair that grew in unruly bunches across his head. His cool green eyes were framed by wide, circular glasses that gave him a slightly bookish look. His outfit was much better suited for the Maryland summer than Hagrid's. He wore light khaki shorts and a light cotton polo top. His hands were tucked inside his pockets, and his wide smile and relaxed posture just screamed laid- back.

"Girls," Hagrid said, "I'd like ya ter meet one o' the best young wizards I ever had the chance to meet, Harry Potter."

"Come off it, Hagrid, I wasn't that good," said Harry in a dreamy English accent. Sam noticed his cheeks flush red from the praise. Harry held out his hand to Sam, and the blonde hesitantly shook it. "Nice to meet you both. Hagrid told me that you don't believe his story about Hogwarts."

"That's because it can't possibly be true," Melody told him defiantly. Harry laughed.

"That's alright, I didn't believe him either when he came to find me. But he's telling the truth, despite what you think."

"Well, I think the both of you are-" Sam never got to finish what she wanted to say, because Melody could see what her sister was going to do. She quickly clamped a hand over Sam's mouth and tried to change the subject.

"Hagrid told us you knew our parents," she said, ignoring Sam's muffled protests. "He said you could tell us how and why they died." Harry's happy face grew solemn at the remark, and he stared at the ground.

"Yeah, I knew them," he said gravely. He sat himself down on the sofa beside them and began to tell his story. "I went to school with your mum, Sam. Her name was Luna Lovegood, and she was one of the nicest friends I could've asked for. Of course, she was a little on the crazy side, but still she was sweet. I met Melody's mum and dad through my best friend, Ron. She was his old girlfriend, Lavender Brown; again, a little crazy, but she had a good heart. You both look so much like them. Your parents all worked together at the Ministry of Magic. They were all involved in some big project. It was top secret; no one who didn't work on it knew what was happening, only that they were creating a new kind of magic somehow. But someone out there didn't like that at all. They tried to kill your parents and end the project, but they all survived. They fled here to America when you both were rather small. For about a year, they lived peacefully in a secluded place, and they finished their project. But as they left to go back to London, the rebels found them and killed them. It was all set up to look like an accident. They thought they had killed everyone, but somehow you both survived." Harry paused for a moment to catch his breath before continuing. "We've been searching for you for years now, to bring you to Hogwarts where it's safer. We believe that the magic your parents created was not destroyed as people thought. We think that, somehow, your parents transferred that magic into you both right before their murder to protect it. Do you understand now why it's so important that you both come with us?"

It took a while for either girl to answer. Both of them had fountains of tears streaking down their faces. Sam's fingers were curled in a vice like grip around the hem of her shirt. She bit her lip to stop the sobs from escaping out loud. This was all too much for her to handle. How could two strangers come into her house and feed her this… this crazy story about her parents? It was unthinkable! Rage replaced her sadness, and Sam's gaze darted back to Harry.

"Yeah I understand," she hissed through clenched teeth, standing up with her fists tightened. "I understand that you're both insane, and I want you to get the hell out of my house!" Harry looked surprised by her outburst.

"But… but you must realize the-"

"I must realize nothing!" Sam snapped, cutting off his sentence. "You break into my house and lie to me about something extremely personal. You expect me to believe you when you say that magic and wizards exist! I refuse to listen to something so stupid! Just get out, and never come back!"

"Don' you dare talk like tha' to Harry!" Hagrid protested. "This boy's seen more death and sadness then you both put together, and he's trying' ta help ya-"

"It's all right, Hagrid," Harry interrupted. "I understand how over whelming this must be for her, and I won't force her to come. But all the same, take this." Harry placed a notecard on the coffee table. "It's the number of my 'cellphone' as the American muggles call it. I'll be here for a few more days, so call me if you want to talk, or you change your mind." With that, he took his leave, Hagrid following close behind him.

As soon as she was sure they'd left, Sam raced down the hallway to her room. She threw herself on the bed and broke down crying. Her sobs echoed in the tiny space she called a bedroom, every one voicing her pain and anguish. She felt sad, angry, and confused at the same time. She didn't even know that was possible.

After a while, she heard Melody enter her room. The mattress bounced as her sister stationed herself beside Sam, and for a while both girls laid there crying in harmony. Finally, Sam got the courage to speak.

"I'm so confused," she sobbed through her tears.

"Me, too," Melody replied. "But they're gone now, and there's nothing left to do about this. So let's try and forget this ever happened." But Sam didn't think she could ever forget. Hearing Harry's story made her realize how lucky they both were that they survived and could live together, like a family. Feeling like a little kid again, Sam curled herself around her sister and felt safe again.

"I love you, Mel."

"I love you, too, Sam."

And there they stayed, snuggled close to one another, as they softly cried themselves to sleep.

Sam woke again several hours later to the loud slam of the front door.

"GIRLS! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OUT HERE!" Sam's eyes snapped open wide. Claire was home. Pushing herself up, Sam nudged Melody awake.

"Wake up now! Claire's home!" she hissed at her sister. The brunette snapped awake almost instantly.

"She's late from work," Melody noticed, looking at the clock. "It's almost midnight."

"That can only mean one thing," Sam said nervously. Melody's eyes widened in fear. Both girls knew that, while Tim was away, Claire was an avid drinker. She could get pretty angry when she got home, so it was best to avoid her.

"I don't want to go out there," Melody squeaked.

"GIRLS!" Sam winced as the scream pierced the air.

"I don't think we get a choice," she muttered. Melody swallowed nervously and reached for Sam's hand. Both girls trembled as they walked down the hall to the kitchen. Claire stood waiting, an empty bottle in her hand. She was leaning awkwardly on the counter, and her hazel eyes were red and bloodshot.

" 'Bout time," Claire slurred. "What've you been doin' all day? I come home and nothin's clean, there's mud everywhere, and the bathroom door's torn clean of it's hinges. You got anythin' to say about that?" Melody shook her head nervously, but Sam clenched her fists. She was tired of this, and she had to say something.

"I got something to say," Sam said boldly. Melody shook her head rapidly, but Claire just laughed.

"Oh do you, Blondie?" she snorted. "Then by all means, talk away." Claire made an awkward bowing motion that someone would only make if they were really drunk.

"You always treat us like this!" Sam hissed. "You give us mile long lists of stupid chores to do when they're already done, you go out and come home late drunk, and you shout at us constantly for no apparent reason. And sometimes, on special occasions, you'll see fit to push us around physically, and I'm sick and tired of being treated like your slave! I hate having to do these things for you, you lazy, crabby, Barbie-doll, high school bitch!" Sam was so wrapped up in venting her anger, she didn't notice when she got too close to Claire's face. The hand came out of nowhere, striking her across the cheek and sending her sprawling into the counter. She winced as her back hit the marble hard. From across the room Melody screamed. Sam was crying for the third time that day, but these were tears of anger.

"You better hold your tongue, girl!" Claire snarled drunkly. "I'm bigger than you, older than you, prettier than you, and better than you, and I can do whatever the hell I want, and there's nothing you could do about it!" Sam's anger seethed over. She imagined a whole list of horrible things she could do to Claire to make her pay, to make her suffer for all the years of mistreatment.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light from out of nowhere. Sam shielded her eyes from the burst, and when she opened them again, her eyes widened in shock. Claire and Melody were screaming, but all she could do was stare open mouthed and think, _Oh God what have I done_?

Sam had set Claire on fire!


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfiction Sam Chapter 3

_Oh good God, what have I done?_ Sam thought to herself as she watched Claire's blazer jacket go up in flames. The drunken lady instantly sobered up at the sight of the fire. She began to scream and flail her arms around in wide circles. Every muscle in Sam's body told her to do something, to put out the fire, but for some reason she couldn't move. She just stood there, her blue eyes wide in panic.

Melody, however, was much more practical. She flew to the family room and grabbed the bucket of water Sam had abandoned earlier. Hefting it into her arms, Melody bolted back into the kitchen. She skidded to a halt in front of their flaming foster mom and chucked the entire bucket of lukewarm water at Claire. The flames on the jacket sputtered and died out. For a moment, all Claire did was stand there, water dripping from her clothes and hair. Then her drunken stupor wore off for good and became replaced by uncontrollable anger.

"How did you do that?" she snarled at Sam. When the blonde didn't reply, Claire took her by the shoulders and shook her fiercely. "Answer me!"

"I-I don't know!" Sam stuttered as a reply. "It just happened! I swear I don't know!" Claire growled and pushed Sam away, making her hit the wall.

"Damn, this wasn't supposed to happen!" Claire mumbled. "You weren't supposed to know about this." She fidgeted through her pockets for something.

"Know about what?" Melody asked. "That we're witches? That the accident you told us killedour parents wasn't really an accident? That all this time, we've been cursed with magic we weren't supposed to have?" Melody had gone too far. Claire backhanded her across the cheek, sending her sprawling into Sam's arms.

"Shut up!" Claire barked, still digging ferociously through her purse. "Dammit, where is it? As soon as I find the fricken' thing I can fix this little problem. I knew I shouldn't have waited this long." As Claire ranted to herself, Sam began to panic a little. She glanced around the kitchen for some way to escape before Claire found whatever she was looking for. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted her fully charged cell phone sitting right by her elbow. Her mind wandered back to the piece of paper Harry gave her that was still lying in her jeans pocket. _If I can reach my phone without Claire seeing, Melody and I could run through the door beside us and get someplace to call him for help. _Sam slowly inched her hand towards her phone. Claire was too busy to notice. Sam's eyes never left her foster mom. Soon she felt the cold phone against her hand. Making sure it was firmly in her hand, she reached out for the door knob and slowly turned.

The next few seconds were a blur for Melody. She felt Sam pushing her out the door that was somehow open beside her, and suddenly they were both running in full out sprints through the yard. Behind them, Claire was shouting and muttering strange words. Red jolts of light flew over their heads and crashed into nearby trees. _Oh god, she's got some kind of gun!_ Melody thought. She was scared out of her mind as she followed her sister into the dark woods that separated their house from the nearby school. They dodged tree after tree until they came up to the back yard of the school. Ducking behind the big green dumpsters, Sam and Melody curled up as small as they could get to avoid being seen.

"What do we do now, Sam?" Melody asked in a trembling voice.

"We call for help," was the blonde's reply. She pulled out her phone and the slip of paper. She began to punch in the numbers furiously; her hand shook as she put the receiver to her ear. She waited as it rang once, then twice, then three times. She was getting nervous when someone finally picked up on the other end.

"Hello?" asked a dreamy, English voice.

"Harry? It's Sam"

"What's wrong? You sound scared."

That's because I am!" Sam whispered hoarsely into the receiver. "My foster mom came home drunk and she shouted at me so I shouted back. Then she hit me, and I got so mad I was thinking about hurting her, and I set her in fire just by looking at her! Now she's chasing after us with some weird kind of gun because she knew about the witch thing the whole time. Now we're stuck and scared and we need help!"

"Okay, just calm down. I can't come, so I'm sending some of my other American transfer students to come and find you. Where are you?"

"Behind the dumpsters at Liberty High School."

"Alright. Just stay there." With that, he hung up on her. Sam closed the phone and sighed.

"What did he say?" Melody asked.

"He said to stay where we are. Some of his transfer students will come to get us."

"But what if Claire finds us first?"

"Then we worry about that if it happens." With that, Sam curled her knees up to her chest and prepared for a wait. Despite the fact that it was summer, the night had an unnatural chill to it.

A few minutes passed, and Sam was growing even more anxious by the second. Soon, she heard the engine of a car pull up close and then stop. Peeking through the gap between the dumpsters, Sam saw the outline of a Volkswagon Routan; the same kind of car Claire drove! Sam's heart rate quickened as the door slammed and two sets of feet clomped towards them.

"Claire's here," she whispered to Melody. Her sister's eyes widened in panic. "Calm down. I have a plan. I'm going to distract Claire, and you're going to run as far away as you can. Take the phone and call Harry when you get the chance."

"No! This is stupid and idiotic Sam! I won't let you do this!"

"We don't have a choice! If what Harry said is true, then Claire wants both of us. One of us has to get away, and no offense, but you can be a real scaredy cat sometimes." Melody looked upset but nodded. Sam got up on her feet and balanced herself. Her heart pounded as the footsteps came up to the spot right beside the dumpster. She was scared out of her mind, but she had to do this so her sister could get away. She waited a few more seconds before jumping out of her hiding spot, fists balled, and swung at the intruder.

Her fist made contact with someone's face, and the would be attacker fell to the ground with a grunt. Sam straightened herself up and glanced around warily for the second person. To her left, a girl no older then fifteen with long, straight, black hair was slowly backing up. Her hands were raised in a peaceful gesture, and she wore a gentle expression.

"Hold on a minute, Sam" she said. "I'm not going to hurt you." Sam wasn't buying any of it. Her fist raised, she slowly advanced on the girl.

"Who are you and how the hell do you know my name?" Sam snarled.

"I'm in your grade a Liberty. I went to school with you and your sister for about a month last year. And the guy you punched was my brother." Sam was confused. The girl looked slightly familiar, but Sam couldn't put a name to the face.

The Melody popped her head out from behind the dumpsters, and she seemed to have no problem recognizing this stranger.

"Kathleen?" She asked in surprise. Sam could have slapped herself in the face. Of course she remembered the girl now! And if this was Kathleen, then the person she punched must have been…

"Oh god, Christian!" Sam exclaimed. Now, as she looked down at the guy, she recognized the black hair and tan skin of the sophomore that had hung out with them at Drama practices. Christian sat up, massaging the right side of his face.

"Not exactly the welcome I was expecting, but whatever," he said, pushing himself off the ground.

"Sorry," Sam said as Melody walked up beside her. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Coming to your rescue," Kathleen replied. "Harry told us we had to come and find you before your foster mom did, so here we are."

"Wait. You're the other transfer students?" Melody asked.

"Yup," Christian replied. When both girls stared at him in shock, he spoke again. "Well we didn't expect you two to be the two lost witches we're supposed to bring back, either, so it's fair."

"If we're all done with this little reunion, we need to leave," Kathleen pointed out. "Your foster mom is probably driving around town looking for you."

"But how are we going to leave?" Melody asked. "Neither of you can drive; you're no older than us!"

"We spelled the driver of the van to give us a ride," Christian said matter-of-factly. "When we get back to the hotel, we'll take it off him. So let's get going!" Christian led them all to the car, but turned around when he realized that only his sister was following him. "Um… the car's this way girls."

"We know, but what about our stuff?" Sam asked. We're going to need clothes and things if we're going to run away."

"Don't worry," Kathleen said. "A friend of ours is going to get all your clothes and bring them to the hotel. He's probably already on his way back."

"Alright, then let's go before Claire gets here," Melody stated nervously. Both girls followed Christian to the car and piled into the back seat with Kathleen. Christian sat up front to give directions to the spelled driver. Soon, the Routan was on its way out of the little town of Eldersburg, and Sam was grateful to be finally leaving the place of all her troubles.

It was about 1:30 a.m. when the small party of teenagers finally arrived at the hotel in Baltimore. The ride was short and quiet, considering the usual amount of traffic on the highways. Kathleen led Sam and Melody into the tall classy building as Christian took the spell off the poor driver. He soon joined them in the empty lobby where the girls were waiting for an elevator. Then the heavy metal doors slid open, and the small group clambered inside. Kathleen pushed one of the bright buttons, and the lift was on its way to the top floor.

"So how long have you two known about your magic?" Sam asked the brother and sister, eager to start a conversation.

"Since we were about eleven," Kathleen replied. "That's usually when witches and wizards get accepted into schools to teach them magic. Our first school wasn't all that great, so we're being transferred to Hogwarts on a trial basis."

"Why on a trial basis?" Melody asked.

"To see if we like it any better," said Christian, "And to meet new people." Out of the corner of her eye, Sam saw Melody blush as Christian looked at her and a smile teased the corner of her lips. She could tell that Melody was crushing on Christian, and it made her excited to see her sister so happy.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud ding as the elevator arrived at the top floor. The small group walked out into a long hallway and stopped by a door labeled 1040. Christian sorted through his pockets frantically, and then looked sheepishly at his sister. Kathleen sighed in annoyance and pulled her own passkey out of her pockets.

"Wow, Christian," she said as she slid the key through the electronic scanner. The light flashed green and the lock clicked open. Kathleen pushed the door all the way open to reveal a huge hotel suite. It had its own living room, with doors leading off to at least four different bedrooms. The walls were a boring white, making the room seem wider and emptier. Sam and Melody stared open mouthed in the doorway until Christian gently nudged them inside. Once through the doorway, the girls noticed Harry for the first time, sitting on the long white couch.

"Nice to see you found them," he said once he saw that they'd arrived. "Are you both alright?"

"Yeah, just peachy," Sam said.

"Because all girls are just perfect after being attacked by their foster moms," Melody added. Kathleen snickered and Christian grinned. Harry looked embarrassed, scratching the back of his head and grinning.

"Right. Stupid Question. Sorry." Suddenly one of the doors opened and in came another boy around sixteen. He was tall and had a goofy, wide toothed grin. He casually strolled across the room and flopped down on the white recliner.

"What happened to you, Chris?" he asked. Sam glanced over at her friend. Christian's right eye was still red from where she'd punched him earlier. Christian blushed as he tried to explain.

"They weren't exactly happy to be found at first…" he said. The second guy laughed so hard Sam thought he would fall out of his chair.

"Ha! You let a girl hit you?" He came closer, leaning in to examine his friend's injury. "Damn, she got you good. Who did it? I bet it was Blondie over here. The brunette chick looks like she doesn't have it in her."

"Hey!" Melody protested, peeking out from over Sam's shoulder. "I can throw a punch when I need to."

"Did you?" The guy countered, raising an eyebrow. Melody blushed and shook her head meekly. "Didn't think so." Turning to Sam, the guy began to speak again. "I gotta give you props, Blondie. You can really pack a punch, there."

"'Blondie' has a real name," Sam quipped. "I'm Sam."

"I like Blondie better."

"Well what's yours?"

"The name's Dan. Dan Calleja."

"Ha. Calleja sounds like Cajello." Dan winced at the taunt.

"It's Calleja." Sam smirked.

"I don't know," she said. "I like Cajello better."

"Touché," Dan retorted with a smile. Sam smiled back. She liked this guy. He was funny, and she could tell he liked her back.

"I got stuff for you both in the back room," Dan told both sisters. "You'll be sharing Kathleen's room until we leave for London."

"But there's only two beds in there," Kathleen pointed out. "How will all three of us fit?"

"I guess one of you has to sleep outside tonight," Dan joked. Kathleen looked unimpressed.

"Yeah right, 'Cajello'!" Kathleen snapped, making use of Sam's joke. "We'll find a way. Come on, girls. Let's go. There's too much testosterone in the room for me." Melody giggled as they followed Kathleen into another room. Behind her, Sam heard Christian scold Dan, saying, "Dude, that's my sister!" Sam smirked and blocked the following conversation from her hearing. Inside the room, Sam saw two beds with fresh white sheets. Two suitcases sat on one, and Kathleen was seated on the other.

"Do you two mind sharing the other bed?" She asked nicely. "I would offer, but it would be a little weird seeing as we're not related."

"That's fine," Melody replied. She fished through her suitcase for a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt. "I'll be back in a sec." She left the room to change. Sam just flopped down on the bed and closed her eyes. She'd had a long day, and she wanted nothing more that to just sleep for the next week. Soon, the dark, numbing feeling over took her, and she was sound asleep. Kathleen soon followed, and both girls were out minutes before Melody returned.

**Here's the rewrite of ch3. Someone didn't like it and I got a complaint, so I had to edit it. Sorry!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfiction Sam Chapter 4

When Melody reentered the room, Sam and Kathleen were both passed out on the beds, still in their jeans and jackets. Melody gave a small huff of amusement, turned out the lights, and curled up beside her sister on the bed. From another room, she could hear the muffled buzz of a TV. Outside, the steady rhythm of car tires on asphalt echoed in her ears. The sounds of the city kept her awake, and she tossed and turned. Her mind kept wandering back to the day's previous events. It was all too great of a surprise, and it weighed heavily on her conscience.

Sighing, she gave up her efforts at sleep. Melody pushed herself softly off the bed, careful not to wake Sam. She didn't have to worry; her sister was out like a light, snoring softly. Sliding her slippers on, Melody crept out of the room. She hoped that Sam wouldn't wake up and panic when she saw Melody was missing, but she would cross that bridge when she got there. Melody tip-toed through the hotel room and opened the glass door to the balcony. She silently slid the glass closed and leaned out onto the railing. Sighing, she tried to calm her ever growing nerves. Claire's outburst had ruffled her feathers quite a bit. When she thought about the pure fury in her eyes, Melody's hands shook a little with fear. She bit down on her lip to press back the soft cry she'd been about to yell out.

For while, Melody was content to look out at all the bright city lights. The flashes and glares numbed her mind from all the shock she felt. She felt reassured for the briefest moment; nothing could touch her out here.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't know she had company until she felt the slight touch of fingers on her shoulder. Melody gasped and whipped around, her hand raised to fend off any attack. A strong hand caught her wrist in midair, and she was glad it did. Christian had come to join her, his eyes shining with concern.

"Are you okay Melody?" he asked. His voice was harmonic to Melody's ears. "Why are you up and out here all alone?" Melody sighed and dropped her hand. She leaned back out on the railing, with Christian on her one side.

"I couldn't sleep," she told him. "Too much to think about."

"Today's been rough for you, hasn't it?" He placed one hand over hers out of concern, and Melody felt her heart leap at his touch.

"You have no idea," she said.

"Try me," he pressed, a smile crossing his lips. She smiled back.

"When I woke up this morning, I was only expecting to have another summer day of hard chores and loneliness. I expected to have fits of crying over my ex beating up on me. I expected today to be normal." Melody heard her voice shaking as she confessed her worry's to him. She swallowed hard and continued. "Then Harry shows up and suddenly we're being hunted down by our foster mom because we're witches who have some weird magical powers that our dead parents put in us when we were barely old enough to speak. We've been beaten up, chased, and shot at all in one day, while trying to wrap our minds around the fact that we're magical." She felt close to tears for the third time that day, but she held them at bay with sheer will power. "It's just… a lot to take in for a fifteen year old girl."

Christian seemed to sense her anxiety. He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close. His other hand came up and gently turned her face until she was looking into his eyes. As she stared deep into the windows of his soul, she felt strange. Her heart was fluttering with joy, and she felt strangely comfortable.

"I know," Christian said to her. "I know how hard this is to believe. I went through the same thing. But everything turns out okay. Eventually you find something or someone to help you pull through, and you leave this whole mess behind you." She couldn't help it; Melody let her tears pour out. She wasn't ashamed to cry in front of him; he understood her, he wouldn't make fun of her for it.

"I'm just so scared," she admitted, her voice cracking. "I just want to know who I really am." Christian lifted one finger and brushed away her tears. The light caress of his finger soothed her, and her choked sobs ceased.

"I know who you are," he told her softly. "You're a beautiful girl who's been misunderstood and misused her whole life. You're a kind heart and a lover. You've got gorgeous eyes and you're absolutely perfect." As he spoke, his face drew closer to hers, and his hand caressed her cheek. Melody's breathing grew faster as he neared, adrenalin pulsing through her body. Soon his lips touched hers, and her whole body felt the shock of the kiss. Melody was surprised; she hadn't expected this, and she hadn't expected it to feel this good.

She also hadn't planned on kissing him back.

After a few more magical seconds they released each other. Christian pulled Melody close so that his cheek rested against hers. His hands coiled themselves around her waist, and hers wrapped around his neck.

"And I promise to always be there for you when no one else will," Christian whispered into her ear. Melody sighed and curled even further into his embrace. She was content to stay there forever. Nothing else could have lifted her heart up from the sadness she'd felt earlier. She felt as if she belonged somewhere at last, and it was here, in his arms.

"I'll hold you to that promise, you know," she said, her head light with infatuation.

"Go right ahead, because I'm good for it," Christian replied, leaning back from the embrace. Melody felt upset to have him move so far away, but her protests went unheard. "Come on, let's go back inside before someone starts to miss us." He smiled down at her and led her back into the house, one arm still around her waist.

Claire was growing more frustrated by the second. She'd driven all over this frickin' town and hadn't seen a glimpse of either of the girls. They'd just disappeared off her radar, like magic. Claire snarled at the thought. How did the brats even find out? She'd intended to keep them with her, unsuspecting, until her master called for them. He wanted to have their magic before both girls turned sixteen, so he could become more powerful than any other wizard in the world. But somehow the little bitches had discovered their birthright, and were now running around somewhere in the state of Maryland. Claire sighed; her master would not be pleased when he learned of this.

Determined not to let him have to find out, Claire returned her focus on the road ahead. She would find those girls and bring them back before they reached the school, no matter what it took.

Sam woke at about six a.m. the next morning. Her body screamed at her to go back to bed, but her mind had entered its early morning fog, and once she was there, there was no going back.

Yawning loudly, Sam stretched out her arms and sat up, looking around her room. She'd slept in bizarre comfort considering that both she and Melody were crammed into one bed. That's when she began to feel strangely alone. She looked at Melody for comfort, only to discover that her sister wasn't beside her. Panic crawled its way up her body, and she began to look around frantically.

Jumping out of bed, she crossed the room to the other bed where Kathleen was still sleeping soundly.

"Kathleen, wake up!" she exclaimed, shaking the girl. Kathleen cried out and bolted upright, breathing heavily. When she saw it was only Sam, she rolled her eyes and looked at the clock.

"Sam, it's six o'clock in the morning," she pointed out groggily. "What's wrong?"

"My sister's gone," Sam told her frantically.

"What?" Kathleen asked, not quite getting the point. Sam rolled her eyes and tried again.

"My. Sister. Is. Gone." She said, making each word a sentence. Kathleen seemed to grasp the point that time, widening her eyes.

"She's gone?" she asked, getting out of bed.

"Exactly. I woke up and she wasn't in bed." Kathleen raced over to the door and pulled it open. As she was about to take a step out into the hall, her eyes locked on something. She smiled, chuckling softly to herself.

"I think I know why she wasn't with you," Kathleen said. Sam raised a confused eyebrow and walked over to see what Kathleen meant. She stopped dead in the doorway, staring and smiling.

Melody was curled up on the long white couch, her body nestled into Christian's. He had one arm wrapped around her waist; the other was holding onto her free hand. Melody's eyes were tear stained, like she'd been crying again. But despite that she was smiling. Her eyes were closed like his. They were breathing in time to each other, the perfect picture of harmony.

Sam felt her heart warm up and her panic melt into relaxation.

"Gosh, they're cute together," she said. Kathleen nodded, then turned and walked back into the room.

"Come on, let's leave them alone for a little while longer," she said. "You can help me pack my stuff for our long trip today."

**This chapter in my opinion turned out better than all the others. It's kinda Melody centered; it was supposed to introduce her new relationship with Christian. Sam, I'm sorry, but you've been mostly left out of this chapter. Tell me what you think!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfiction Sam Chapter 5

Later that morning, when everyone was awake, the entire group piled into cars and left for the airport. Harry took Melody and Christian in one car, and Sam rode with Kathleen and Dan in Dan's monster truck. Dan, being sixteen, had his driver's license, so he took the wheel on the way up, following close behind Harry on the highway. The ride was pretty fun; there was music blaring, Dan drove at crazy speeds when the law allowed, everyone was laughing, and no one made any mention of magic for the entire two hours. Overall, Sam enjoyed herself, and even felt a little disappointed when they arrived. Then the excitement of going to London and leaving her old life behind returned, and she didn't feel so sad.

Grabbing her bags out of the trunk, Sam went over to join Melody and Christian. Both of them were smiling, apparently glad to be in each other's company. Christian was carrying both his suitcase and Melody's, the sign of a gentleman. When Sam arrived, they were both laughing about something, and barely noticed her arrival.

"Hey," she said, announcing her arrival. Both of them looked up when they heard her voice, their laughter stopping abruptly.

"Hey, Sam" Melody said, trying to sound cheerful. She twisted a lock of her brown hair around and around her finger. This was the first time Sam ever felt awkward talking to her sister, and the feeling wasn't at all comfortable.

"So, was your ride up as crazy as mine, or did I just get the unlucky car?" Sam asked eager to start a conversation.

"Actually, ours was pretty quiet," Melody said. "Harry told us amazing stories about Hogwarts, and what he used to do there. Oh my god, it sounded so epic, Sam! I can't wait until we get there!"

"Well, we may never arrive if you all don't hurry along," Harry cut in. "Our plane leaves in about an hour, and I don't want to be stuck here waiting for the next one." Sam sighed and picked her suitcase up off the ground. She hung to the back as the group walked into the airport, pestering Dan about all sorts of magic spells and such. The only answer she got out of him was a goofy smile and a, "You'll have to wait and see when we get there." Sam spent the rest of the walk glowering in frustration. She followed the group as they weaved in and out of the crowd. People pushed and shoved to get to where they were going, and Sam had to bite her tongue to keep from telling off a particularly rude guy.

Eventually they arrived at their terminal, dropped their bags off, and sat down to wait out the next half hour. Christian and Dan went to get drinks from a nearby concession stand, Kathleen flipped through a magazine, and Harry was content to doze off in his chair. Melody occasionally looked over Kathleen's shoulder at what she was reading, striking up a few seconds of conversation. Sam, on the other hand, was bored. She had stupidly left all of her books in her suitcase, and had nothing but the iPod that was blaring in her ears. She listened to random songs for about twenty minutes before something in the crowd caught her eye. She pulled out her ear buds and tried to focus on the anomaly. Suddenly her breath stopped short and her heart beat faster.

In the mix of people, Sam recognized Claire's light reddish brown hair and pale skin. Fear coiled its way up Sam's spine; Claire was here, at the airport, looking for them! She reached over, out of reflex, and grabbed Kathleen's arm.

"What?" Kathleen snapped putting down her magazine.

"Claire…" Sam said, pointing out into the crowd. Kathleen followed the line of Sam's finger and her face grew grim. She reached over and shook Harry awake.

"Harry," she said calmly, "Claire's here, at the airport." Harry suddenly snapped awake.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Kathleen nudged her head in Claire's direction. "Alright, go find your brother and Dan. Tell them to come straight here and not to make themselves obvious. If we're lucky, we should be able to make it to the plane without being seen." Kathleen nodded and stood up. From her back pocket, she pulled out a slender stick of wood and held it close to her side. She faded away into the crowd, walking in the direction the boys had originally taken.

"What about us?" Melody asked nervously. "What do we do?"

"You hide behind Kathleen's magazine," Harry replied. "And Sam, put the hood of your sweater up. I Claire sees your hair and recognizes you, then we'll all get caught." Sam nodded, covering up her blonde hair. She kept her eyes down and her head low, her heart pounding fast. She couldn't see the crowd to tell if Claire was coming closer, and every approaching footstep made her panic even more.

The three of them sat there in silence for about three minutes before Sam felt a firm hand on her shoulder. Startled, she snapped her head up. Dan was standing beside her, his expression hard.

"Come on," he ordered quietly. "Let's get to the plane." The rest of the group stood up and started following Harry.

"Dan and Kathleen, you wait here with Sam," Harry said. "Christian and I will take Melody in first. You wait about five minutes and then follow. Keep your wands out in case of trouble, but try not to be noticed." With that, Harry turned around and led Melody and Christian out of the terminal. Sam waited beside Dan and Kathleen. Those were the longest five minutes of her life, standing there while her insane stepmom could easily be waiting around any corner.

Soon the group started walking towards the plane, Sam trailing just a few inches behind her protectors. The neared the entrance, and for the briefest moment Sam thought that she would actually make it. Then a strong hand covered her mouth and pulled her backwards into a side hallway, and her heart stopped. She tried to call out for Dan and Kathleen, but her cries were muffled. She reached up with her hands to try and pry her attacker off, but something blunt and hard was pressed against her throat, scaring her so much she stopped.

"If you even think about calling for help I'll make you regret it." Sam recognized Claire's cold, violent voice. "You thought you and your sister could just run away to England, and all this would be forgotten? Well think again, Blondie, because I'm never letting you go, not when you're so important to my employer." Sam was scared out of her mind; frightened tears were starting to push at her eyes. Claire's hand slid away from her mouth and coiled itself in a knot of her blonde hair. "Now where is that sister of yours?" Claire asked, pushing harder into Sam's neck with whatever she was holding.

"S-she's already on the p-plane," Sam stuttered nervously, wincing as Claire pulled on her hair. Her foster mom never got the chance to reply, for another voice entered the hallway.

"Let her go, Claire!" Dan stood with his wand raised, Kathleen at his side. Both of them wore strong expressions of determination and anger. Claire just laughed at their courage.

"You really think I'd be intimidated by two kids?" she snapped.

"I think you should think twice before underestimating us," Kathleen said fiercely. "We've been trained under Professor Malcolm, one of the finest wizards in America."

"Oh I remember Malcolm," Claire said. "Is he still running that joke he called a school? Well, some things never change. As for your threat, I'm not impressed. If you two take even one step towards me, your precious little witch will pay for it dearly." Sam squirmed under Claire's hold. "I'm going to leave with her, and you two are going to stay where you are." Kathleen lowered her wand, frustrated, but Dan held his position.

"Dan, back off, we can't risk hurting Sam," Kathleen tried to convince him, but Dan ignored her.

"Smart girl," Claire said, lowering her concentration to mock the pair of them. "You should try listening to her- eep!" Dan took advantage of Claire's lapse of concentration to mutter a spell that knocked her wand out of her hand. The stick of wood flew through the air and landed down the hall far from Claire's reach. Claire stood dumbfounded, not sure of what to do.

"Let her go!" Dan demanded, his tone hard. Claire instantly released her hold on Sam and held her hands up like someone being arrested. Sam wasted no time in rushing over to hide behind Dan and Kathleen.

"Now, kids, there's no reason why we can't work this out," Claire said, her voice desperate. Dan, however, was in no mood for negotiations.

"Now it's your turn to listen," he barked. "If you ever come near any of us again, I won't hesitate to teach you a lesson instead of using a harmless spell like that." With that, he gently took a hold of Sam's arm and pulled her out towards the terminal. She followed obediently, still too much in shock to speak or think for herself.

"England can't protect you, kids," Claire called out from behind them. "I can find you anywhere, Sam, don't you forget that." Sam shivered in fear as Dan led her around the corner and out of Claire's sight.

Once they were all on the plane, the three teens set out to look for Harry and the others. They didn't have to look long. Melody practically jumped out of nowhere and threw her arms around Sam.

"Oh god, you're alright!" she cried. "I thought that you were in trouble and… and… what's wrong, Sam?" For the first time, Melody noticed Sam's wet, wide eyes and scared expression. Sam said nothing; she just threw her arms around Melody's neck and broke down crying.

"Claire jumped us right outside the entrance," Kathleen said, answering for her. "She got a hold of Sam and threatened her with her wand. We managed to scare her off, but not before Sam got the scare of a lifetime." Melody just stared wide eyed throughout Kathleen's story.

"Oh my god!" she said. "Sam are you okay?" Sam pushed herself off Melody's shoulder and nodded slowly.

"Just… a little shook up," she said hesitantly. Sam brushed away her tears; she didn't want Melody to worry too much about her.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's take our seats," Harry said with a sigh of relief. "The plane will take off in five minutes." With that, Harry turned around and walked down the aisle, Kathleen tight on his heels. For some reason, Melody found this aggravating.

"How can he be so calm about this?" she asked furiously to no one in particular. "You just got your life threatened by our insane foster mom, and he looks like he couldn't care less!"

"Because that's one of his job requirements," Dan explained. "He's an auror; he has to stay calm under pressure."

"What's an auror?" Sam asked, trying to keep the conversation away from herself.

"An auror is like a wizard special agent, sort of," Dan told her, trying to find the best way to explain it. "They track down rogue wizards who commit major crimes, like murder."

"Cool," Sam said. "How did he become an auror?"

"I don't really know. I just heard all this from the headmaster of my school who mediated the transfer."

"Sounds like he's got a really exciting life," Melody said.

"Yeah. He's really famous. Even as a kid everyone knew his name."

"Was he that popular at this school?" Dan laughed at Melody's question.

"That's not exactly what I meant," he said.

"Then what did you mean?" Sam asked, eager to hear more.

"Well, when he was younger, people used to call him the boy who lived, because he was the only one to ever survive a murder attempt by a dark wizard." Before he could go any further, Melody held up her hand to cut him off.

"I don't like where this story is going, so I don't want to hear anymore." With that, she turned around and stalked off down the aisle to her seat beside Christian. Sam laughed and followed her, pulling Dan along for the ride.

"Come on," she said. "I wanna hear about Harry's dark childhood." Dan laughed and, after they were both seated and buckled in, he went into a long story about their auror friend. Sam didn't even notice the plane had taken off until Dan's story ended and she just so happened to glance out a window. Peering down, she watched as trees, houses, and roads whizzed by underneath them, looking small and inconspicuous from this height. Her head spun as she realized just how high she was. Sam had never really flown before, so she was really nervous about taking off in the giant plane. She tried calming herself by keeping her eyes focused on the sky, not the slowly dwindling ground. Soon the sun began to set, and the ground was painted with golds and oranges. Sam was mesmerized in the sheer beauty of it all. Soon the bright colors faded away into the dark of night, and Sam found herself drifting away into a gentle sleep, leaning against the cold window. Someone pushed a pillow under her head, and she smiled, thankful for the soft feel against her cheek. Soon she allowed herself to be succumbed by darkness and dreams.

Several hours later, Sam woke with a start. Her blue eyes were wide, and she was panting hard. She'd slept fitfully on the flight; nightmares of Claire coming after them had plagued her as she slept. Now awake, she peered slowly around the cabin of the plane. Everyone else was still out like a light. Beside her, Dan snored away, oblivious to his neighbor's sudden awakening. Sam let out a soft sigh of relief and leaned back against the seat. _Thank god that was just a dream,_ she thought to herself. _I wonder how much longer until we land?_ Curious, she peered out the window. Directly below her, crystal blue waters buckled up and down as they followed their currents. In the distance, she could see the faint edge of what appeared to be land._ Can't be that much longer. I guess I'll just try to fall back asleep. _Sam closed her eyes and tried to doze off, but she felt extremely nervous inside. Her fear of flying was kicking in again now that she was up, and it kept every inch of her body on edge. She tried putting in her earbuds of her iPod to calm her nerves, but even her favorite band couldn't keep her mind from the fact that she was thousands of feet off the ground.

Soon, a loud cough startled Sam from her thoughts. She peered over rows of seats to find the source. A few rows up, Harry was waking up, stretching his arms above his head. Seeing him brought forth a bunch of questions Sam had been meaning to ask, but had never gotten the chance. Spotting the empty seat on his one side, Sam got up from her comfortable position and walked down the aisle. She drops down into the seat next to him and he looks at her with eyes still foggy from sleep.

"Morning," she says somewhat cheerfully.

"Morning," he replied groggily. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough," was her curt reply. Biting her lip, she gathered up some courage and voiced her curiosity. "Can I ask you something, Harry?"

"Of course. What's wrong?"

"Well, I've been thinking about the stuff you told us at my house, and I was wondering how you found us?"

"Well, it was actually rather easy," he replied. "All witches and wizards under the age of seventeen have a magical tracer on them that allows the Ministry to monitor their magic. This allows us to make sure they don't misuse or use any of it outside of a school. All I had to do was follow the tracers you two had on you from when you were born and end up here, with you." Sam nodded.

"So how does being a witch work, anyway?" she asked. "I mean, do you like get assigned magic or does it just randomly appear one day?" Harry had to pause and think about her second question.

"I… I can't really explain it," was his answer. "I've never really thought about it before. I guess it's just something you're born with, and something you live with your entire life. I can't really explain how all of it works, because there really is no system. It's just… magic." Sam nodded and bit her lip, too embarrassed to say more. Seeing her expression, Harry put a comforting arm around her.

"That's not all you wanted to know, is it?" he said, more of a statement than a question. Sam blushed and looked at the floor.

"I was actually wondering if… if you could tell me about… my mom…" she said, fiddling with her hands in her lap. Harry smiled, glad that she was being so honest with him.

"I dunno," he said teasingly. "If I remember correctly, the last time we talked about this, you told me to get the hell out of your house." Sam smiled, and her cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Well, I've seen the upside of knowing," she said, smiling up at him. "Dan told me about the whole 'Boy Who Lived' deal, and I want to know how my mom played into to such a tragic life."

"Well, when I was a fifth year, everyone accused me of being a liar, and trying to help my headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, take over the Ministry. A bunch of the students at Hogwarts hated me as well, because a year before, one of the more popular students died. And because I was found with him, they thought I had something to do with it. I had few real friends then, and that was the year I met your mum. She was always talking about strange places and creatures no one else knew about. To be perfectly honest, I thought she was crazy when I met her. But then, I found out that we were a lot alike; out casted, with only a few people to rely on. We'd both seen our loved ones die, giving us a similar pain we could share. Soon she just sort of grew on me." Turning to Sam, Harry smiled. "You remind me so much of her, you know. Your hair, the way you smile, laugh, and your don't-care-what-anyone-says attitude. She would have been proud to see how you turned out." Sam smiled up at Harry, and realized for the first time she was crying. She brushed away her tears, embarrassed that she'd even shed them. Harry noticed her blush, and laughed softly.

Suddenly, he dug through his pockets for something. When he pulled his hand out again, he held a folded sheet of paper. He pushed it into her unclenched hand.

"Why don't you keep this?" he said, leaning back into his seat. "I have no real use for it anyway." Confused, Sam unfolded the paper, and sucked in a quick gasp of surprise. It was a photograph; there were six people seated all together, laughing and smiling. In the very middle, Sam recognized a younger version of Harry, with his messy black hair and glasses. He had his arm around a girl who was rather young and pretty, with long red hair. On his left, two other guys sat, laughing and smiling wide as if he'd said something funny. Then her eye was drawn to his right. There were two other girls there; one had curly brownish red hair, and the other had long, light blonde hair. Sam's heart stopped at the cheerful face, the bright eyes. She pointed at the girl and looked up at Harry.

"Is… is that my mother?" She asked in a tremulous voice. Harry nodded and Sam found herself smiling again. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem," was Harry's reply.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I'm back and I didn't die!!!!! I've just been a little bit busy with theater stuff and….. personal issues. Anyway, I wasn't even sure if I was gonna keep writing this or not, but Sam convinced me, and she can be very persuasive!!! **

**Keep in mind that when I wrote this chapter, I had very limited backgrounds for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's kids. So, I kinda experimented a bit with what I had. Albus , in my mind, is kinda like a mini Harry, and Rose is a mini Hermione with Ron's sense of humor. So please keep in mind that they may not be what you expect. So now, please enjoy this chapter in all its lateness!!!! And Sam, can you please stop bugging me about this now that it's up????**

Fanfiction Sam Chapter 6

The plane touched down in London at around nine a.m. Sam shook Melody awake just as the flight attendants were coming around to wake up still sleeping passengers. The brunette stretched her arms and yawned loudly. Then she stood and followed her sister into the terminal. Harry, Kathleen, and Dan were already waiting. Christian followed soon after, his steps never more than a half beat behind Melody's. It was reassuring to have him so close, in light of current circumstances.

Once they were all out of the plane, they grabbed their suitcases one by one and filed out of the terminal. Harry stopped once they were outside the gates, obviously looking for someone. Sam took his pause as a moment to stop and set down her stuff. She scanned the scenery around her. So far, everything looked the same as it had in America. There were large, bustling crowds of people, noise everywhere, and bright colorful advertisements for useless stuff.

Soon, Sam heard someone call Harry's name from the midst of the crowd. She turned and saw a large group of people, waving and walking towards them. There were two adults who looked to be the same age as Harry, both with vibrant red hair. The woman had a wide smile on her face when she saw Harry. Three children walked at their side. One was a tall, muscular boy with a head of thick, brown hair. Beside him was a young girl who's hair was just as red as the woman's. And on the left side of the group was…. the most beautiful boy Sam had ever seen. He looked exactly like Harry did, with the same black hair and cool green eyes, hidden behind glasses. Sam blushed as he looked up to meet her gaze, and she felt her heart rate speed up. Harry rushed over to meet the group and wrapped his arms around the red-haired woman, kissing her gently on the cheek. The boy with brown hair looked up at them in disgust.

"Aw dad, must you do that while there are people watching?" He asked, shaking his head. Harry looked down at the boy and smiled, ruffling his son's brown hair.

"Stop moaning, James, I promise you won't be any better when you're older," he said. James looked at the floor and scowled. Before he could protest, the woman placed a hand on his shoulder and intervened.

"Harry, dear, aren't you going to introduce us to our new friends?" she asked, hoping to change the subject. Harry cleared his throat before speaking.

"Of course," he said. "I would like you all to meet our new students from America. This is Dan Calleja, Kathleen and Christian Oyson, Melody Oneto, and Samantha Clark." Harry pointed to each of the teens as he said their names, and each muttered their own greeting. Next, he turned and started introducing them to his family. "This is my wife, Ginny, and these are our three children James-" he was the one with brown hair, "-Lily, our youngest and only girl, and Albus." Sam kept staring at the boy with black hair- Albus- throughout Harry's introduction. After a few seconds he looked up and matched her gaze, his expression equaling hers. He reached out and offered her his hand and she took it, shaking it nervously. Butterflies danced in her stomach for every second he held her hand. She couldn't recall ever feeling this way before.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Samantha," he said, his accented voice just as dreamy as Harry's. She blushed an even deeper shade of red before stuttering a reply.

"A-actually it's just Sam," she said, "and it's nice to meet you, too." He nodded and let go of her hand, turning away in embarrassment. She mirrored his actions, feeling just as uncomfortable. Harry didn't seem to notice this transaction.

"Melody and Sam, let me introduce you to Ron," Harry said, pushing the two girls forward. "You'll be staying with him and his family until we can find you a more permanent residence. The red-haired man moved forward and shook both girls' hands.

"It's nice to meet you both," Ron said. "I'm sure we'll all learn to get along very well." Neither girl did anything but smile and nod. For a few moments everyone stood there in the awkwardness, until Dan pointed out something very obvious.

"Hold up," he called out, bringing all attention to himself. "Where are we going to stay?" He motioned to himself, Christian, and Kathleen as he spoke.

"You three will be staying with me," Harry told him. "We've made all the accommodations for you already."

"Oh," Dan replied. Kathleen suppressed a snicker behind his back. Ron looked amused, too, until he glanced down at his watch.

"Bloody hell, look at the time!" he cried. "Sorry Harry, but we've got to be off if I'm to get these two home before I report to the Ministry."

"You're right," Harry agreed. "I guess I'll see you all later, then. Take good care of them Ron!"

"I will! God! You and Hermione both need to gain a little more faith in me. Come on girls, I parked this way." Sam and Melody waved goodbye to their group before following Ron across the terminal. When they arrived at the parking lot, Ron led them to a beat up old hatchback with chipped blue paint.

"Er- sorry about the car," he said. "My muggle money's a bit tight right now, so I can't afford to get her replaced. And as far as I know, there's not a spell that can do that for me."

"What's a muggle?" Melody asked as she climbed into the passenger seat. Sam climbed into the seat behind hers and leaned forward, eager to be in the conversation.

"A muggle is what we wizards call non-magic folk," Ron replied. "It's really just used to separate ourselves from the real world." Ron turned the key in the ignition, and the car roared to life. He pulled the car out of the parking lot and out onto an open highway. Once they were well on their way to wherever, he continued to talk. "My family's real excited to meet you, you know. My wife hasn't stopped talking about meeting you for the last three weeks. And my kids are so excited as well, but they're a little better at containing themselves."

"How many kids do you have?" Sam asked, now thoroughly curious about the family she would be living with.

"Two. Rose is about your age, and Hugo is about two years younger. Mind you, Rose can be a little cheeky at times, but she's mostly a real sweetheart. Hugo will talk you to death if you let him, so be careful what you say around him. Other than that, I'm sure you'll all get along fine." With that said, Ron turned back to the road and focused on where he was driving. Sam turned and stared out the window, realizing that the conversation had died. She watched as people and houses whizzed by. Her stomach was twisted into knots around itself. She was quite nervous about meeting this new family. Ron seemed alright; he was funny, and he instantly relieved any pressure that she felt about coming here. However, she was worried that his family wouldn't take to her as fast as he did. She tried to concentrate on her surroundings instead of her emotions.

An hour later they were pulling into a small neighborhood with only a few houses. Most of them were well kept, with neat lawns, bright paint, and the occasional fountain. Ron didn't stop at any of these. He kept driving until he pulled up to a small one on the end of the road. It looked tiny and cramped; Sam didn't think it could hold just Ron, let alone his family plus two. She awkwardly got out of the car when he parked and gave the place a once over. It made the tiny house she'd lived in Maryland look like a palace.

"This is where you live?" Melody asked. She didn't mean to sound rude, but the tone rolled off her tongue anyway. Ron didn't seem to mind the disgust he heard in her voice.

"Yeah," he said. "Trust me; inside it's bigger than it looks. I charmed it so that muggles think it's only a small shack. Come on, we'll get your stuff in a moment." He wrapped one arm around each of the girls and led them through the shabby front door. Like he'd promised, the inside was no comparison to the outside. The foyer was a long stretch of immaculate hardwood flooring. The walls were painted a pale blue that contrasted greatly with the floor. A vase of freshly planted roses sat on a small table right beside the door. Sam stopped in the doorway, eyes wide and mouth agape. This house was like a castle; she'd never been anywhere that could compare to it, and she was only three steps inside the door. Melody wore the same expression of shock.

"This is where you live?" she asked again, only this time her voice had a tone of amazement to it. Ron laughed at her sudden change of heart.

"Yeah, it is," he replied. He hung his jacket up on a small wooden coat rack, but before he could lead them even further into his home, another voice called out form a nearby room.

"Ronald? Is that you?" asked a distinctly feminine voice.

"Yes, love," he called back. "I'm home, and I've brought the two girls with me." Ron's statement seemed to draw the stranger's attention. From around the corner came a tall, women with reddish brown hair and wide, inquisitive hazel eyes, carrying a wet rag in her hand.

"Oh wonderful!" she exclaimed, setting the rag down on a nearby table. "I was beginning to wonder when you would show up! But knowing Ron, I wasn't about to expect you early." Sam snickered a bit at the last statement; apparently Ron had quite the reputation.

"Hey!"Ron said, sounding a bit annoyed. "I got them here on time, didn't I? Anyway, Hermione, this is Sam and Melody. Girls, this is my wife Hermione."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Melody said. Hermione smiled and placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Please, just call me Hermione. I was never one for formalities." Hermione paused, staring deep into Sam's blue eyes. The blonde blushed, embarrassed to be the center of Hermione's attention. "Well, Harry was right about you," she said after a few moments. "You certainly are Luna's daughter. You have that same wide-eyed, curious look that she always wore." Ron cleared his throat when he noticed that Sam looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Say, where are the kids?" Ron asked, leading the group into what appeared to be the kitchen. Sam and Melody continued to stare; it was the cleanest place she'd ever seen. The counters were spotless and white, and not a thing was out of place. Sam was so used to seeing everything in complete disorder that she felt like she'd just landed on another planet.

"Hugo isn't here," Hermione said, answering Ron's question. "He left a while ago with some friends from school. Rose is upstairs, doing god only know what. I hope you're ready for a huge welcome party," she said, turning to talk to the girls still standing open-mouthed in the doorway. "Rose has been going on about meeting you ever since she woke up this morning. She's been rushing about, setting up this thing or that. She's so excited to meet someone new after growing up with all the same people." As if on cue, a door slammed on the second floor, followed by an eager set of footsteps on the stairs.

"Mum, are they here?" called a light, overly-exuberant voice. Hermione laughed a bit before replying.

"Yes, Rose, but please calm down. Give them a chance to relax." From around the corner, a slender, hazel eyed girl came. She had the same red hair as her father, but behind her glasses her eyes held Hermione's calm disposition. Even from across the room, Sam thought the girl was beautiful in her simple outfit of jeans and a dark blue sweater. Sam couldn't help but feel the slightest bit jealous of the other girl's looks. Then she remembered the way Albus had looked at her back at the terminal, and her envy vanished.

"I can't believe it!" Rose exclaimed, wrapping her arms excitedly around Melody's neck. The brunette looked startled by the sudden show of affection, but said nothing. "You're finally here! I've been waiting to meet you both for weeks!" Rose turned to Sam and showed her the same affection as Melody. Sam felt a little awkward standing there like that, but she let Rose have her moment. Finally, her mother couldn't stand it anymore.

"Rose, leave them alone," Hermione scolded gently. "They've only just arrived. Give them some time to get used to being here." Rose released the blonde and looked down at the ground, her eyes flashing with embarrassment. Sam couldn't help but feel bad; Rose was only excited, so what was the big deal?

"It's fine, really," she said to Hermione. "I mean, I would act the same way if I was in her shoes." Rose flashed her a grateful look and Hermione sighed.

"Alright then. Rose, why don't you show the girls where they'll be sleeping? Ron will bring your bags inside." Ron groaned from across the room; throughout the entire ordeal, he'd been stuffing his face with food from the refrigerator, and currently had a carton of what looked like orange juice pressed to his lips. He reluctantly screwed the cap back on when he saw that he was caught and placed it back in the fridge. Hermione sighed again. "Honestly Ronald, can't you think of anything besides your stomach?"

"I'm hungry, and I've got to eat before I go to work!" was Ron's reply as he headed to the front door. Rose giggled and turned to the girls.

"Come on," she said, "I'll show you to your rooms." Rose grabbed Melody's hand and pulled her eagerly up the stairs. Sam followed, trying to keep up with the other two on the way up. At the top of the stairs Rose stopped, turning towards a door that was directly to their right. She turned the handle and opened the door, revealing a quite large room. Inside there were two beds, two large dressers, a desk, and what looked like a recliner. The walls were painted a soft blue, just like Sam's old room back in Maryland. There was a window above each bed, both with a rather great view of the woods out back.

"This is the guest room," Rose announced. "Dad fixed it up so it would hold the both of you. Do you like it?"

"Yeah," Melody replied. "It's perfect." Rose beamed; apparently she liked the praise.

"I thought you would. My room is right next door so if you need anything, come find me. Would you like to see?"

"Sure," Sam said, shrugging. "It couldn't hurt to learn our way around." Rose smiled even bigger and went to the next door down the hallway. This room was much more colorful than the last. The walls were painted a brilliant red, with gold baseboards, trim, and curtains. The floor was littered with papers, photos and clothes. Posters of people flying on broomsticks covered the walls. Sam felt much more at home in all of the chaos; it made her feel like she was back in her own room.

"Sorry about the mess," Rose said. "I did try and keep it clean, but I just couldn't."

"Don't worry about it," Melody told her. "We're used to having messy rooms. What's with the posters on the wall?"

"Oh, those are my Quidditch posters. I have one for each of the teams, not to mention ones from school."

"What's Quidditch?" Sam asked. The word rolled funnily off her tongue.

"It's only the most popular sport in the wizarding world! How can you not know what Quidditch is?"

"Well, we weren't raised as wizards," Melody retorted. "Soccer's more our kind of sport anyway."

"Mum and I watch soccer all the time, but Dad thinks it's a boring sport. 'A sport only worth the time of muggles' he said. No offense or anything. He wants me and Hugo to be big Quidditch stars at school. I've already tried but it didn't work out because I'm afraid of heights." Rose paused for a moment, thinking to herself. "Say, maybe you two should try out for the team! Uncle Harry could teach you to fly like he does, and since you both play sports, it would be easy."

"I don't know," Melody said nervously. "I'm not too big on heights myself."

"I guess I could give it a try," Sam said. She paused for a moment, taking in the room.

"So tell me," Melody started, "Are all wizards like you guys, or did we just get lucky?"

"That all depends on what wizards you meet," Rose replied, sitting down on her bed. "We're all unique, just with the same ability to use magic. There are some wizards that you really want to avoid. Like this one boy at school." Rose shivered at some unknown memory. "He's been after me since we met first year. But I can show you all of those. My family is actually rather bizarre once you know them better. It can actually be really embarrassing."

"We don't mind," Melody said, glancing at her sister.

"Yeah," Sam said, "To be honest, the more bizarre you are, the better we fit in." Rose laughed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well, then you two should fit in perfectly."

**And there you have it!!!! Chapter six is finally finished!!!! I hope I did ok on the kid's looks and characters. Please tell me what you think!!!!**


End file.
